


took me a couple drinks to admit it

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [39]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Drinking, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: ashton decides to get a drink before going home.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 3





	took me a couple drinks to admit it

Ashton is just having a bad day, to put it frankly.

It’s been a rough day at work, really. Tons of project deadlines, trying to keep his team together, trying to make sure that he gets everything submitted to his boss so he can keep his head. He had to scramble to finish someone else’s artwork that they didn’t finish, on top of finishing his own work, because the department head decided to fire them in the middle of the day.

Hence why he doesn’t leave work until 10pm when he’s normally done at 5. But it’s fine. The work all got finished and turned in, and he’ll wait for further instructions tomorrow when he goes in. For now, however, he’s got a hot date with a drink at a bar.

He walks into the one closest to work — he doesn’t usually come to this one, but it’s nearby and he just wants to drown his terrible day in something that’ll make him forget a little bit. It’s very quiet in this bar, and Ashton is grateful for that as he sits down at the bar top, running a hand through his curls. He perks up a little bit when the bartender comes over to him, a fit looking man who looks to be about his age. He tries not to get too lost in their brown eyes upon meeting them as he tries to form words.

“Looks like a rough day at work, I’m guessing?” the bartender asks. He’s cleaning a glass in his hands, and Ashton’s gaze falls to them and the tattoos on his skin. He tries not to stare for too long. “What can I get for you?” Ashton pulls his gaze away from the man, looking over the drink options on the chalkboard overhead. Just trying to think of an option is overwhelming after his day -- his brain is fried when it comes to most logical thought processes from the long hours at work (which he could definitely use as an excuse for the fact that he keeps looking at this man behind the bar for far too long).

“Just… get me a glass of whatever,” he says dismissively, shaking his head. “Surprise me, I guess.” The guy behind the bar grins a little bit to himself as he grabs a glass from the bar and turns to start throwing something together. (And if Ashton admires the way that his back muscles are moving through his tight black t-shirt, then so be it.)

“What’s your name, Mister glass-of-whatever,” the guy laughs a little bit, grabbing a bottle off the shelf and pouring some liquid into the glass. Ashton wonders what he’s making, but tucks the thought away. He’s going to put his faith in the man, regardless. Maybe it’s because he’s cute. No one else needs to know that’s his muddled brain’s main focus currently.

“It’s Ashton,” he offers, resting his hand in his chin as he admires him as he makes his drink. “What about you? This is a two-way street.” The man on the other side of the bar chuckles as he finishes mixing whatever he’s working on, spinning around to place it in front of Ashton, who looks at it for a moment, trying to gauge what it could possibly be.

“Calum,” he offers, leaning against the other side of the bar. “Here’s a glass of whatever. Also known as a whisky sour.” He chuckles a little bit. “You look like the kind of man who can appreciate a good top shelf whisky, so here we are.” Ashton chuckles a little bit, looking up at the man known as Calum.

“You’re pretty good at perceiving people then, I would say,” he says with a smile, taking a sip of the drink. “This is exactly what I needed after my day from hell today. Thank you.” Calum just smiles back at him, tossing his barcloth over his shoulder with a shrug before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Just doing my job,” he hums. “What is it you do that’s got you wired so tightly? You look like you need a nap more than you need a drink.” Ashton chuckles a bit as he takes another sip, enjoying the gentle burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat.

“Wow, you’re quite the mind reader,” Ashton laughs. “I work at a game development company down the street. It was deadline day today for the art, I spent most of the day running around cleaning up everyone else’s messes. Hence why I didn’t leave work until 10pm.” Calum nods in understanding, leaning against the counter behind himself.

“Oh, my roommate just started working there a few months ago in the development department,” he offers. “So I’ve already heard plenty from Michael about how stressful it can be. It can be quite the earful sometimes, but lucky for him, I’m a good listener.” Ashton raises an eyebrow at the mention of Michael -- it must be the same one he befriended when he started a few weeks ago. He thinks of how often he mentions his very single, very attractive roommate to him constantly, about how Ashton would be just his type, and now Ashton is too deep into his own head and has to drown out the loud thoughts with another drink. He needed to get it together.

“Oh, I know Michael,” he says after a beat, collecting himself. His fingers tap against the glass lightly as he looks at Calum, trying not to look too hard. “He talks about you a lot. All good things, I promise.” He finishes off his drink, feeling a pleasant warmth running through his veins. Calum smiles at him, looking almost flustered, he thinks, as he takes the cup from him.

“You want another one?” he asks with a cocked eyebrow. “And he better be saying nice things about me. I’d have to end our friendship otherwise.” Ashton laughs softly.

“Sure, just one more,” he hums. “No more than that, though, I have to be back at work at 8am tomorrow.” Calum grins and nods in response as he readies a second drink for Ashton. Ashton bites his lip as the alcohol decides it’s a good idea for him to open his mouth again. “Michael did tell me that you were single, however.”

Calum nearly spills the drink he’s making, laughing nervously as he steadies his hands, setting down the bottle of Makers in his hand as he turns to look at Ashton over his shoulder.

“Did he now?” he says, hands braced against the counter. Ashton blushes a little bit, biting his lip embarrassedly as he nods in response to Calum’s question.

“I think he was under the impression that he was going to play matchmaker,” Ashton laughs, running his hands through his curls again. He feels kind of like an idiot. Calum laughs softly, shaking his head as he moves to finish off Ashton’s drink, setting it down in front of him.

“I wouldn’t have minded that,” Calum notes, almost reserved as he looks down at Ashton. Ashton blinks up at him a couple of times, fingers curling around his glass as he waits for the ‘Punk’d’ cameras to come out. Thankfully, they never come.

“You wouldn’t have?” Ashton asks, solidifying it. Calum shakes his head, dark curls falling into his face as he laughs a little bit. Ashton’s already smitten. “Well then, I suppose we’ll just have to beat him to it, then.” Ashton downs his drink in one go, earning himself a surprised look from Calum. He pulls out a business card and a large bill from his wallet before sliding it across the counter to him. “My number’s on there. My personal one. Text me sometime?”

“I can make that happen,” Calum says, looking at the bill he’s given him almost incredulously. Ashton slides off of his barstool, shooting Calum a grin as he turns to go.

“Talk to you later, then,” he says with a wink (which is fully fueled by the alcohol in his veins).

Ashton gets a text from Calum on the train ride home, and he can’t wait to tell Michael at work tomorrow. If Calum doesn’t tell him first.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
